La saga de Mewtwo: Las 12 casas del zodíaco
by PsPLRCh
Summary: Luego de un intenso combate contra los dioses Pokémon, Mewtwo ha sido arrastrado hasta un universo alterno, donde la mitología se combina con armaduras y poderes especiales. Buscando respuestas, decide emprender una aventura subiendo las 12 casas protegidas por los caballeros dorados Pokémon.


INTRODUCCIÓN

UN NUEVO MUNDO

—Estás en el santuario, Mewtwo—

Solo 5 palabras, solo eso se necesitó para que mi mente divagara irremediablemente, preso de dudas, cuestionamientos, confusiones y preguntas que tienen que ser resueltas. La vorágine de las batallas ocurridas antes de este suceso se me vienen en la mente, como las únicas responsables de la situación que en estos momentos, estoy viviendo aquí. Puede que recordar cada paso que he dado me ayude a entender donde estoy…

Arceus, el gran y todopoderoso dios Pokémon, fue el que dictaminó la orden de que mi existencia era demasiado peligrosa para la seguridad del mundo. Según él, yo era demasiado poderoso como para mantenerme vivo, además de no haber sido creado por el, recordándome el ser una criatura artificial, creada por los humanos… sí, claro, como si todos fueran a creerle. Como si no supiera que lo hizo por miedo, temor de mi poder que podía rivalizar con el suyo propio. El mismo fue donde me encontraba, descansando, viviendo tranquilamente, sin molestar a ningún ser, ofreciéndome un lugar entre sus Pokémon seguidores, intentando convencerme de que mi poder era suficiente como para darme una función importante en el universo que el mismo era dios. Supongo que ver el enojo y la ira en su rostro cuando le dije que no tenía la menor intención de ser un subordinado suyo, de que quería vivir libre sin molestar a nadie, fue lo que empezó ese combate.

Luché contra él, sin miedo, sin temor, con valor, de igual a igual contra el mismísimo creador. Realmente igualados en cada ataque, evadiendo cada golpe, cada poder lanzado. Mi _Aura Sphere_ era lanzada hacia él, sabiendo que es un movimiento que nunca falla, pero entonces lo contrarrestaba con su _Shadow Force_ , evadiendo mi ataque mientras intentaba golpearme por la espalda, por lo que usaba mi _Teleport_ para escapar de sus arremetidas, mientras lanzaba mi _Shadow Ball_ hacia él, sin tener ningún efecto, ya que, siendo un Pokémon de tipo normal, un ataque fantasma no le causa nada de daño. Por su parte, Arceus lanzaba sus ataques _Roar of Time_ y _Spacial Rend_ , buscando mi cansancio, ante lo cual podía huir apenas teletransportándome, o simplemente moviéndome rápido por el campo de batalla. Fue entonces que lanzamos nuestros ataques especiales al mismo tiempo.

El choque de su _Judment_ junto con mi _Psystrike_ hizo temblar toda la región, liberando una fuerza enorme, mandándonos a volar a ambos a cada extremo del campo de batalla. El combate fue demasiado parejo, podíamos seguir peleando por días si todo hubiese seguido así… pero para mi desgracia, Arceus no estaba solo. A su lado, cuando me levantaba, estaban los Pokémon que rigen el tiempo y el espacio, Dialga y Palkia, mirándome de manera amenazante por haber herido a su creador y superior, preparando sus más grandes poderes. Con lo debilitado que estaba luego del choque de ataques, no podía hacer nada, y fue, cuando vi que ambos crearon un vórtice de espacio tiempo, que empezaba a absorberme. Lo último que recuerdo, antes de caer en ese agujero negro fueron las palabras de Arceus:

—Mewtwo, eres demasiado peligroso para este universo, por lo que mi juicio te condena a vagar por este vórtice ajeno al espacio y al tiempo, hasta que caigas en algún universo ajeno a este—

Caí por ese vórtice, por ese agujero no se cuanto tiempo, solo sé que cuando desperté, estaba en un hogar, de apariencia humana, sobre una cama muy cómoda, en lo que aparentaba era una habitación de tiempos antiguos. En el momento en el que intenté levantarme, apareció el cuidador de ese hogar, lo cual me dejó sorprendido, ya que era un Pokémon, un Lucario, el cual me observaba con curiosidad sentándose frente a mí. Me comentó que mientras dormía, intentó leer mi mente para saber quién era, pero que no fue hasta que vio mi caja de pandora, que supo que era un caballero, y que para él y su familia era un honor tenerme en su hogar. Por supuesto, para mí eso fue muy confuso, ya que no se a que se refiere con un caballero, ni tampoco lo que es una caja de pandora, por lo que me miró confundido y me señaló una caja de tamaño mediano, en un rincón de la habitación, diciéndome que la había encontrado junto a mi cuando él me descubrió tendido en el camino.

Por una extraña razón, mi aura la sentía vibrar, resonando con lo que sea que hubiese dentro de esa caja, por lo que me decidí a abrirla, ante lo cual retrocedí de la impresión al ver lo que se hallaba dentro. Era una armadura, reluciente, impresionante, pero no cualquier armadura… era mi armadura, la creada por Giovanni para, según él, focalizar mis poderes. Pensaba que se había destruido luego de huir del escondite del Team Rocket, pero ahí estaba, separándose en piezas y volando hacia mí, revistiéndome con su esplendor. No sé porqué, pero por laguna razón, al llevarla puesta, sentía como si mi aura fuera aumentada hasta el infinito, como si la propia armadura tuviera pensamiento propio el cual se unía al mío

Se lo comenté a Lucario, sobre mi sensación nueva, sobre esta armadura que hace que mi aura se sienta infinitamente más poderosa, además de tener la sensación de que hay más Pokémon afuera con poderes de aura, ante lo cual él, en un principio confundido, empezó a reírse, comentándome de que, efectivamente, existe un grupo de Pokémon especiales cuyas auras, las que él denomina como "cosmos", es muy grande, ante lo cual visten armaduras que amplifican y hacen crecer sus cosmos. En el lugar donde nos encontramos, existe una montaña donde en la cima yace un Pokémon que es conocido como el Patriarca, el ser más sabio de este lugar, el cual podría ayudarme para saber donde estoy y como volver a casa. Me dice que va a acompañarme hasta los pies de la montaña, y así lo hace, mientras caminamos, me va comentando sobre esos "caballeros" que poseen armaduras según las constelaciones.

Al parecer estos caballeros son vestidos por armaduras que representan a las 88 constelaciones del firmamento, separadas en armaduras de bronce, las cuales son de más bajo rango, seguido de las armaduras de plata, cuyos portadores poseen un cosmos más grande que los de bronce. Pero por sobre todos, entre esos guerreros, se encuentran 12 Pokémon cuyo manejo del cosmos ha sobrepasado los límites, lo que los hace merecedores de las 12 armaduras de oro, representantes cada una de un signo del zodiaco. Ellos son los moradores del santuario, la montaña hacia la cual nos dirigimos. Es aquí donde en estos momentos observo, a los pies de las escaleras mientras Lucario me ha dicho las palabras de bienvenida. Le pregunto entonces por los 12 caballeros dorados, y él me responde que cada uno es distinto, con habilidades y personalidades diferentes, pero cada uno tan poderoso como el otro:

—La primera casa, el Templo del Carnero Blanco, está custodiada por el caballero dorado de Aries, un Pokémon muy tranquilo, pacifico, sabio e inteligente, es el encargado de reparar las armaduras de todos los caballeros, por lo que si logras llegar hasta él, y ve que tus intenciones no son malvadas, podría hablarte más sobre tu conexión con tu armadura. Pero no te confundas, puede ser pacifico, pero su poder cuando se enfada es abrumador y muy letal…

…Subiendo las escaleras te vas a encontrar con el Templo del Toro Dorado, residencia del imponente caballero dorado de Tauro, un Pokémon enorme, poderoso, tan veloz como la propia velocidad de la luz, del que se habla es el caballero físicamente más fuerte de entre los 12, pero que a su vez, debajo de ese porte imponente y agresivo, se encuentra un caballero noble, divertido y justo. Lo más probable es que intente hacerte una prueba o desafío si quieres pasar por su templo…

…Si logras superar ese desafío, te espera entonces el Templo de los Gemelos, morada del enigmático caballero dorado de Géminis. De él no puedo hablarte mucho, nunca nadie ha hablado con el directamente, solo se sabe de el por rumores, se dice que su templo es un laberinto del cual nadie ha podido salir sin su autorización, y que el Pokémon que lo resguarda es sin duda uno de los más poderosos de entre todos los caballeros, pero más de eso no hay información…

…Si por alguna razón superas el laberinto de Géminis, te vas a encontrar de cara con el Templo del Cangrejo Gigante, la puerta al inframundo y el lugar más lúgubre y tétrico del mundo, hogar del malvado y retorcido caballero dorado de Cáncer. Sin lugar a duda, el Pokémon mas sádico, malvado, inmisericorde y letal de entre todos los existentes, dueño de una definición de justicia inflexible. Lo más probable es que te tengas que enfrentar a él, así que prepararte a luchar por tu alma…

…Logras sobrevivir a Cáncer, y te espera el Templo del León, donde te espera el caballero dorado de Leo, el que sin duda es el caballero más valiente y noble entre todos. Un Pokémon dueño de una ferocidad y fuerza muy imponentes, con un corazón justo y ansioso de una batalla noble. Sin lugar a dudas, no creo que tengas problemas al pasar por ahí…

…Subiendo las escaleras te encuentras con el Templo de la Virgen, lugar de meditación del caballero dorado de Virgo, el Pokémon más cercano a dios, como le llaman aquí, seguidor de las enseñanzas del gran Buda Snorlax, es un caballero con poderes telequinéticos y psíquicos muy altos, además de un cosmos arrollador, por lo que tienes que tener mucho cuidado...—

Ay por todos los cielos, al parecer para poder subir y entrevistarme con este "Patriarca" para que pueda ayudarme con mi problema, voy a tener que encararme a Pokémon poderosos, diversos, que controlan el aura de una manera distinta a como lo hago yo… y eso que solo me ha contado la mitad.

—…Superando a Virgo, llegas con el Templo de la Balanza, lugar de equilibrio y justicia donde vive el caballero dorado de Libra, un Pokémon que ha vivido más de 200 años, muy sabio y justo, con conocimientos de tiempos antiguos que él ha vivido, además de poderes impresionantes. Es el encargado de resguardar las 12 armas de los caballeros dorados, seis pares de armas que se tienen prohibidas utilizar por su extremo poder en manos de los dorados. Con su sabiduría podrías obtener algunas respuestas de las que buscas…

…Luego de pasar por ahí, vas a adentrarte en el Templo del Escorpión, lugar de residencia del caballero dorado de Escorpio, un Pokémon tenaz, hambriento de batalla, aguerrido, obstinado, ansioso en combate, inquieto y decidido, pero se dice que es de corazón justo y noble. Es de una personalidad explosiva, así que tienes que prepararte para lo que sea…

…Siguiendo hacia arriba llegarás al Templo del Centauro, donde seguro vas a encontrarte con el gran caballero dorado de Sagitario, el Pokémon más querido y venerado por todos. El es el prototipo de caballero ideal, el ejemplo para todos los demás. Justo, noble, poderoso, sacrificado, es todo lo que un caballero debe de ser y más aún. Si lo llegas a conocer, estoy seguro de que vas a impresionarte con su nobleza…

…Siguiendo sobre Sagitario te encuentras con el Templo de la Cabra Montesa, donde se encuentra el caballero dorado de Capricornio, del que se dice es el Pokémon mas leal y recto a los ideales de los caballeros, el más obediente, y seguidor de las reglas del santuario, el cual sigue las órdenes del patriarca sin dudarlo por un solo segundo. Es un guerrero consumado y muy peligroso en combate, por lo que tienes que tener cuidado si su orden es detenerte…

…Superando a Capricornio, llegas al Templo de la Preciosa Urna, hogar del enigmático y frío caballero dorado de Acuario, al que se le conoce como el mago del agua y el hielo, un Pokémon que ha prescindido de sus emociones y sentimientos en la batalla, para usar la fría lógica, la inteligencia y sagacidad en el combate. Un maestro en técnicas de hielo, por lo que la congelación y el frío siempre van a estar presentes allí…

…Habiendo avanzado hasta la última casa, vas a encontrarte con el majestuoso Templo de los Peces Gemelos, cubierto por agua y rosas rojas tan hermosas como letales, cuyo aroma desprende un veneno que suprime tu cosmos y tus sentidos. Es en este peligroso ambiente donde se encuentra el caballero dorado de Piscis, el más hermoso entre todos los caballeros existentes, cuya belleza solo se compara a su poder y letalidad, siendo inmisericorde y peligroso hasta las últimas consecuencias. Solo superando a esté último rival, es que vas a poder acceder a la Cámara del Patriarca—

Luego de tan larga explicación, Lucario me desea la mayor de las suertes y se despide, volviendo a su hogar con su familia en esa aldea donde el me ha encontrado. Yo simplemente suspiro y, con mi armadura dentro de la llamada caja de pandora, la cual llevo cargando en mi espalda, empiezo a caminar y subir por las escaleras rumbo a esta nueva aventura, a mi próximo destino, el cual empiezo a vislumbrar en estos momentos: el Templo del Carnero Blanco.


End file.
